Realizations of tomorrow
by Sasuninja13
Summary: It's all over, Al has his body, the Homunculi are dead, and they live normal lives, though Edward has become emo and he still has an automail arm it's become a normal part of him, but can the love of his family and the love of his life change that?
1. Just one of those mornings

Just one of those mornings

RING RING RING RING RING RING

The alarm went off much to the discomfort of a once sleeping Edward Elric. He was about 5"2' and made fun of for it by others at the high school he went to. As he got up he went to the bathroom to shower when his brother, Alphonse came into the room about to wake him up. Al was around 6"3' though he is a year younger then Ed.

"Ed if you don't get up your-

He was cut short by a soft by heard yell.

"I don't really want to go to school, I'm tired of being picked on for my height and besides what difference will it make if I don't go."

"Ed stop being so emo all the time, it's not good for you, and Winry and me know about the razor in your room and that you cut yourself, but we want to know why you do it?"

Ed's retort must much more of a frightened and scared tone.

"Since you guys know then I'll tell you, it's because I blame you for the past 5 years we went thro while you were trapped in the armor."

"It's not your fault, I agreed to help you when we tried to bring mom back."

The door rang and the brothers both looked at the door, Ed motioned to Al to get it as Ed needed to get dressed and Al was already dressed.

"It's Winry!!"

Ed was silent as he was in the shower, but Al thought Ed was sad and upset with him.

Winry was a taller than Ed but shorter than Al, and was wearing a blue skirt, white tank top shirt and a blue jacket, while Al was wearing blue jeans, a red plaid button up shirt and two red wrist band.

"Where is Ed, he's going to be late if he doesn't hurry."

"He's up in the shower, in the mean time, do you want a piece of toast, I put two pieces in for me and Ed but you can have his piece."

Coming downstairs was a boy in black baggy jeans, a black tank top underneath a zip up black coat under a red cloak.

"Your going to be hot in all that aren't you?" asked a concerned younger brother

"Yeah maybe I'll leave the cloak"

As he came into the kitchen Winry slid over to the next chair to give Ed a free chair away from the knife stand. Ed clapped his hands together and a blue flash of light came from the table. After the flash, a plate was produced from wood.

"Too lazy to get a plate I presume?"

"Yeah, kind of sorry Al, I'll fix it later"

"Al can you hand me the bread and bacon please?"

"Are you going to transmute that stuff too?" he asked to question the thought of giving him the food

"I was planning on it but if you don't want me to then I will eat at school"

"Thank you"


	2. That afternoon

By the time they arrived home, Ed had already rushed up to his room and locked his door. Al and Winry did not wish to disturb him because it would only make it worse.

"So ….. Winry … what did you do today in class"

"Oh the same old stuff Al, you know math, science, and automail mechanics class."

"It sounds like your schedule is full, but mine doesn't sound nearly as exciting as yours, I mean who gets happy to listen to Mr. A in world history, or go through dealing with Dylan King's crap all day."

"Wow sounds like you two really don't think fondly of each other, huh?"

"Not really"

Back upstairs Edward was up in his room, consulting his daily journal and writing down that days past events. He found that this was a somewhat better band-aid solution to his problems though he could have easily transmuted anything into a sharp blade; he didn't want more people to hurt because he was depressed.

"_Dear Journal, _

_Today was the same as any, Tyler is still a douche bag and well I still a huge crush on this one special person who've I have known for years, and I just cant get her out of my mind. My classes were still just as dull as my life, I wish I could get the courage to ask everyone to forgive me for the pain I have brought them, Al, I have always regretting having put you through five years of being in that armored shell, and Winry, I'm sorry I never wrote while I was away from home. No one knows how hard and insufferable my life is, and if I could I would just transmute myself into air so no one would ever have to suffer on my account again. Well I guess that's it for now I want to eat before I start my homework._

_-8/26/2009_

As he walked down the steps, he thought about why he was always depressed, it was weird, because on some mornings he would wake up sad, and on others he would wake up more interactive with others.

"Hey Al, what do you say we go out to dinner tonight, after we finish our homework, we can even invite Winry and Pinako to dinner."

"Sure, why not, it sounds fun!"


End file.
